


A Braime Valentine

by braimehaikus



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Haiku, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braimehaikus/pseuds/braimehaikus
Summary: A special dayfor our special couple
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	A Braime Valentine

**Do not want candy**

**Do not want flowers or cards**

**Just my sword and you**

****

(art by [lishoria](https://lishoria.tumblr.com/post/190823443198/metal-glinted-in-their-hands-and-jaime-could-see))

**Author's Note:**

> To the strong, gifted, and enduring Braime shipping fandom. May you be surrounded by love.


End file.
